This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and method and a program by which an object can be detected.
A system is available wherein an object in an input image can be recognized or detected based on recognizers obtained by learning using a learning image regarding a predetermined object or object substance.
In such a system as just described, as a greater number of learning images are used to learn, the object detection accuracy can be improved.
A technique for improving the object detection accuracy even in a case in which the number of learning images is small has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-61415. According to the technique, a plurality of recognizers are generated and some of the recognizers are selected, and then a final composite recognizer is generated based on the selected recognizers.